wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf pup (2.5)/Defending
The Dangers When you finish training your pups, grizzly bears and coyotes will try to eat them, and it is up to the player to defend the pups. Meet the Coyotes Coyotes are small, lithe, yellowish wolf-like predators that will try to devour one of the player's pups. They are quick, and if they target one of the pups, it will show a short, skippable cutscene (press spacebar to skip) of the location of the coyote and which pup he plans to attack. If the coyote comes near the player, it will run away and double back to attack again. Meet the Bears Grizzly Bears are huge predatory animals that will attempt to eat a Wolf Pup. It is by far the most dangerous of the two. Just like with the coyotes, if it plans to attack a pup, it will show a skippable cutscene of the bear and which pup will be his potential victim. If it sees the player, it will run around crazily, but it will not flee the Den like a coyote would. Defending The Pups To protect the player's pups, the player need to know how to remove the dangerous animals. Here's how to chase off the dangers. Getting Rid Of The Coyotes Coyotes are the less threatening of the two. They are easily removed, too. The player just needs to chase after them and bite them until they die. If the player's mate is nearby, too, she or he will run after and finish off the coyote while the player attacks. Chasing Off The Bears Bears are highly dangerous to both the player and their pups. To chase them off, the player must chase after and attack a bear that is stalking one of your pups. After attacking him three times, he'll run away and despawn. The player shouldn't attempt to attack a bear if they do not have full health. It is recommended to eat a Hare or an Elk carcass on the way back to the den for the player's pups', and their own safety. Feathery Terror On the fifth mission, in which the player must safely shepherd their pups to the Rendezvous Site, a new predator, aside from the bears and coyotes will pose a threat to the player's pups. The Golden Eagle This is a big, predatory bird that spawns when the fifth mission is accepted. Unlike the other two predators, the Golden Eagle gives no warning of which pup it is targeting, except for circling above the pup, until it is about to attack. It is relatively quick, and never ceases it's attack, however it will pause for a time after being driven off, or having had killed a pup. Plus, unlike the previous dangers, it can snatch a pup directly out of your maw. Chasing Birds The Eagle is by far the most dangerous creature now. Here's a strategy, and how to normally, chase away the eagle. Catching Feathers The eagle is mainly untouchable. It has no health bar, and cannot be attacked. But when it swoops down and begins slowly gliding towards the pup it is about to steal, it is possible to run up to it and make it fly away. In WolfQuest Mobile, tested on singleplayer with a mate present and on multiplayer, if the eagle is not chased away, it will despawn randomly, and may/may not come back. Strategic Formation There is an easy way to chase off the eagle: pick one pup, preferably the one with the most health left. Then leave it out, and move yourself, the rest of your pups, and your mate away from it. If the eagle swoops down to attack, dash up to it, make it fly away, and retrieve your puppy. After having chased away the eagle, it will despawn for a while, and then come back no later than 9 minutes later, to hunt your pups again. Category:Guides Category:Single Player/Guides Category:2.5